


Taking His Punishment

by TazzyJan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pleasurable Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: It’s time for Lucifer to take his punishment.





	Taking His Punishment

“Do you want to tell me what you think you’re doing?” Amenadiel asked, his dark arms folded over his powerful chest. 

“Having a drink,” Lucifer said cockily. “Care for one? It might loosen you up a bit.”

“You knew Cain was the Sinnerman,” Amenadiel continued refusing to be put off. “Why protect him?”

“It wasn’t him I was protecting, brother dear,” Lucifer said as he moved around the penthouse and sat down on the sofa. “He would have killed anyone that got in his way. I was merely trying to keep that from happening.”

“So you were protecting Chloe, is that is?”

“Something like that, yes,” Lucifer admitted softly. 

“What _is_ your fascination with this human?” Amenadiel asked with a shake of his head. 

“That’s just it. I find her fascinating. More so than any other human I’ve ever encountered. I want to know her. Be near her. Be a part of her life.”

“Are you saying you’re in love with her?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course not,” Lucifer grinned rakishly. “I’m the Devil. Besides, we both know my heart already belongs to another.”

“Good. After all, I’d hate to have to take out the competition.”

“Ha! No worries there, dear brother. She is no threat to you.” Lucifer stood setting his glass on the coffee table and approached the other man. “How could she be? No puny mortal human could ever hold a candle to you in all your glory.”

Now it was Amenadiel’s turn to grin. “Flattery won’t get you out of your punishment, Luci.”

“Punishment? For what?”

“For leading the humans on about Cain.”

“And what exactly was I supposed to tell them? Oh yes, by the way, Pierce is Cain. Yes, that Cain and he’s also this Sinnerman character you’ve been searching high and low for.”

“I’m sure you could have come up with something that was just enough of the truth for them to figure it out.”

“Why do you care so much? I thought the humans were rather beneath you.”

“I care so much because you do, brother,” Amenadiel told him. “And I don’t like it when anyone nearly forces you to lie.”

Lucifer turned away at that, touched by his brother’s words. That was, until he recalled the punishment he had mentioned. Anyone else would have thought him joking but Lucifer knew he meant what he said. There would be a punishment waiting for him tonight for his deeds with Cain. 

“Come here,” Amenadiel said breaking Lucifer from his thoughts. He watched as his brother crossed the room until he stood before him. Reaching out, he wrapped one large hand around the back of a delicate-feeling neck and pulled him forward and into a kiss. 

Lucifer let himself be pulled into the kiss, opening himself to it as he only did for Amenadiel. By the time they broke apart, he was breathing hard while his brother only smirked at him. 

“Strip and go stand in the doorway,” Amenadiel ordered giving him a swat on the ass that was just the other side of playful. 

Lucifer was quick to do as he was told. That swat had been a touch too painful to care to be repeated. Once he was naked and standing in the doorway, he waited, watching his brother watch him, those dark eyes darkening even more with each bit of him he had revealed.

“Show me your wings,” he asked as he stood waiting.

“This is supposed to be a punishment,” Amenadiel reminded him even as he unfurled his dark wings for his brother’s pleasure. Moving toward him, he took a moment to eye him up and down. Lucifer was a beauty, that much was for certain. And while he looked smaller and more breakable, he knew he was anything but. 

“Grab onto the doorframe above your head,” Amenadiel ordered. “Don’t let go. You let go, I stop. Understand?”

“Stop what?” Lucifer asked.

“This,” Amenadiel said as he slid to his knees, his wings disappearing, and took his brother’s half-hard cock into his mouth. It had been a while and the taste of Lucifer exploded on his tongue. He would have moaned if he hadn’t caught himself. It wouldn’t do to have Lucifer know just how great an effect he had on him at times.

Lucifer did moan when Amenadiel took him into his mouth. He swayed in the doorway, the feel of that hot, wet mouth nearly making him lose his balance. His brother’s mouth was like a furnace and he wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside of it.

Amenadiel pulled off then and looked up at his brother. He looked amazing like this, all spread out and waiting for him. His eyes were flashing with pent up desire and he wanted to laugh. If Lucifer was this far gone already he wasn’t sure he would survive what he had in mind.

“Amenadiel, please,” Lucifer said, thrusting his hips slightly in encouragement.

“Just remember, Luci. You let go and everything stops.”

“Yes, yes. I won’t let go. Now if you would kindly return to what you were doing...”

Amenadiel laughed but did as was requested and turned his attention back to Lucifer’s hard cock. Rather than taking it into his mouth, he began to lick it, running is tongue all over it from tip to balls. It wasn’t long before Lucifer was moaning under the onslaught.

Knowing he wanted to make this last, Amenadiel pulled away again making Lucifer groan. A moment later he was moaning as he watched Amenadiel pull out his own hard cock and begin to stroke it. 

“You know, I could take care of that for you,” Lucifer offered.

“No,” Amenadiel said. “Consider it part of your punishment. You can look but not touch.”

“Oh now that’s just not fair,” Lucifer whined. 

“That’s why it’s called a punishment,” Amenadiel grinned before leaning forward and starting to tongue his brother’s cock again.

“Brother, please,” Lucifer begged again when it became clear the man meant to tease him into incoherence. As punishments went, it was quite devilish. 

Deciding to up the ante, Amenadiel once again took Lucifer into his mouth. Even so, he kept his touches light and teasing, not nearly enough to get the man off. As he mouthed his brother’s cock, he continued stroking his own. His member had grown hard and he smeared the fluid at the tip all around the head. 

“At least let me touch you,” Lucifer pled. Half the pleasure for him was in what he could do for his lover and Amenadiel damn well knew it. 

“No,” Amenadiel pulled off long enough to say before returning to his task. He started to suck a little harder but still not nearly hard enough. He did want Lucifer to come but not until he was ready for him to. 

It went on like this for close to an hour. Amenadiel had come twice and Lucifer was a babbling mess who was barely on his feet. Still, he gripped the doorframe tightly, not wanting Amenadiel’s exquisite torture to end.

It had to end eventually, however, and when Amenadiel took him all the way into his mouth and sucked hard, it was over. Lucifer swore loudly as his body bucked into his brother’s mouth and he began to spill down his throat. 

Finally, it was done. Amenadiel actually had to help Lucifer let go of the doorframe and settled him into bed. He started to turn to leave when he felt his brother grab his arm. “Stay?” Lucifer asked.

Without a word, Amenadiel stripped down and climbed into the bed beside him. “Goodnight, Luci.”

“Goodnight. And thanks.”

End.


End file.
